Organoaluminum compounds have been previously utilized in the preparation of catalysts such as Ziegler-type catalysts. These catalysts preparations are based on the ability of organoaluminum compounds to act as reducing agents, i.e., reducing a transition metal to the zero valence state, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,986.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,607 discloses the preparation of aluminum alkyls which contain at least one n-octyl group by subjecting octene-2 to the action of at least a stoichiometric amount of triisobutyl aluminum in the presence of a cobalt chloride catalyst at substantially atmospheric pressure. The catalyst apparently acts as both an isomerization and displacement catalyst in this process. The aluminum alkyls can be oxidized and hydrolyzed to make octanol-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,513 discloses a process for forming longer chain aluminum alkyls by a catalyzed olefin displacement of ethylene from ethyl aluminum compounds using a 100 to 300 percent stoichiometric excess of C.sub.3 or higher alpha-olefins. The process uses salts and oxides of Group VIII metal as catalysts at temperatures of from about 50.degree. to 200.degree. C. at atmospheric pressure. Ethylene is evolved in the reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,623 discloses the control of the increased tendency of the alpha-olefins to isomerize to internal olefins, which tendency is associated with catalytic displacement, by adding inhibitors or catalyst inactivators to the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,054 discloses a carbonyl catalyst that is useful for both hydrogenation of various unsaturated compounds as well as for causing isomerization in such compounds. The catalyst is dissolved as a mixture of transition metal carbonyl and an organoaluminum compound. This patent notes that organoaluminum compounds, such as alkoxides or halides, do not produce an active catalyst when used with the transition metal complex disclosed therein.